Sun Go Bye-Bye?
The forty-second episode of Season 37. Doofenshmirtz wants to blow up the sun... somehow. Phineas and Ferb make an inflammable protective shield for the sun so Doofenshmirtz can't blow it up while they're in Surf City. Episode Summary Phineas had his feet in the sand, sunglasses on his face, hat on his head, and he was in Surf City. Candace told him to not spoof Internet sensations. The Flynn-Fletchers were indeed in Surf City. Phineas wishes Amanda could've come with them, like when she went to Canada with them. Lawrence says next time. Phineas wonders if they even brought Perry on the trip. Everyone got tiny eyed. Luckily, Perry's mission was in Surf City. Monogram reported that Doofenshmirtz was going to blow up the sun... somehow... and erase all life forms. He needs Perry to stop Doof before the apocalypse occurs. Perry quickly heads to Surf City. Meanwhile, the boys manage to run into Heidi's family, who was coincidentally taking a vacation at the same time. Heidi's brother, Ethan, tried the pizza and said it was amazing. Candace rolled her eyes. Then, Heidi asked if Phineas and Ferb wanted to play skee ball. They thought it was fun, even though they were really bad at it. With Perry, he locates Doofenshmirtz at his Surf City Science Lab. He gets trapped in a beaker. Doofenshmirtz presents the Apocalypse-Inator. He planned to use it to wipe out life on Earth and destroy the sun. Perry was starting to sweat. How would he get out of the space-tight beaker? Back with Heidi and the boys, they overhear the news of the sun blowing up. A news reporter said they had half an hour before our life was over. Phineas had an idea. The boys built an inflammable sun shield to protect the sun. They reused their rocket to space blueprint in order to get there, and they made some modifications so they wouldn't melt. Heidi is, as usual, impressed with their impossible work. The trio set off into space. Back at the science lab, Doof is cackling his butt off (not literally, cuz that would be disgusting). Perry tried singing to break the glass again. It worked. He started to beat the crap out of Doofenshmirtz. He says he's too late, because in ten minutes, the Earth and all of its population would be eliminated. The boys realized they didn't have much time left. They quickly put the shield around the sun. They waited for the ray to come. Heidi asks what Ferb is short for. Phineas doesn't even know. Doofenshmirtz says he can't wait anymore, because it's time for a doomsday. Perry prayed for a miracle. Sure enough, his pray was answered. The ray ended up blowing up Doof and his science lab instead, due to deflection of the ray. Doofenshmirtz flew all the way to Danville and landed in the local MickeyDuck's restaurant. Perry was relived. Heidi was so happy with the boys she could kiss them. They passed. The trio headed back to Earth. Candace was yelling at Ethan for saying he was by the ocean, then in the ocean. Songs *''It's Time to Meet Your Doom!'' *''Time Attack'' (from Super Mario Galaxy 2) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Ethan: "Oh my gosh this pizza's amazing!" *Candace: "Can we please stop spoofing Internet videos?" *Ethan: "No, no we can't," Ferb's Line "Hooray! He got it!" Whatcha Doin Heidi Perry's entrance to lair A tube Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Surf City Science Lab! Continuity *Phineas mentions going to Canada with Amanda ("Back to Canada") *Phineas and Ferb reuse the rocket ("Out to Launch") *Perry sings to get out of his trap ("The Doof Side of the Moon") *MickeyDuck's is seen again ("Cheeseburgers for Diddy Kong") Allusions *'Smosh': A video in the "Ian Is Bored" series is constantly spoofed in the episode *'Super Mario Galaxy 2': A song from the game's soundtrack is used when the final seconds before Doofenshmirtz fires the Apocalypse-Inator is occurring Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37